


Raoul's Terrible Horrible No Good Awesome Idea

by fandom_filth, Misukitt



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Decisions, Even he hasn't seen this kind of thing before, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ratchet is so done, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, These tags are embarrassing, Transformers Spark Bonds, he shows up at the end to rescue them, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misukitt/pseuds/Misukitt
Summary: Raoul is getting tired of not being able to pleasure Tracks outside of a merge due to their size difference.  He has an idea of how to compensate, and Tracks can't say no to that face.It's a bad idea, but they end up liking it, even if Ratchet absolutely does not appreciate being left to deal with the aftermath.(previously on another account, being shifted because a sibling who does NOT need to know I write porn is now on this site but if you recognize it that's why, it's not pirated)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :italics: = bondspeak  
> "::words::" = comm speak

     Raoul just smiled at him, "Come on Tracks, I got an air tank and everything! It'll be fine!"

     Tracks gave him a look. "Raoul, n- _why_ are you so fixated on this? We've gotten along fine so far!" His panels were still firmly closed as he picked Raoul up and put him on his berthside table so they could be more eye-to-optic.

     He looked at Tracks and waved his arms. "Come on, I'm curious, okay? I know my arm doesn't do it for you, and I can't do much else. I wanna make you feel good outside of alt, in the spot you're made to feel pleasure."

     Tracks softened and leaned forward to nuzzle him. "You know you make me feel good, Raoul. Spark merging is as effective as any stimulation, and more emotionally fulfilling." He reached up and cupped Raoul's side with his massive hand.

     Raoul kissed his nose, smiling sweetly at him. "Still. At least let me try?"

     Tracks gave a put-upon sigh. "You're not going to let go of this, are you?"

     Raoul grinned. "Nah, I wouldn't have spent a few hundred bucks on that air tank if I was gonna just let it go."

     Tracks picked him- and luckily the tank and setup- up and lay back on his berth, settling them on his chest. "I would just like to state for the record that this is absurd, and I can't believe I'm agreeing to it." He said flatly.

     His mate chuckled, "I agree with that, but I'm glad you're letting me try this." He kissed Tracks in thanks, happily stripping down the best he could and setting up the air tank. It had a smooth face, without any parts that could get caught.

     Tracks hummed his resignation and teased his EM field out to Raoul's spark/soul, doing his best to relax for him. "I love you."

     Raoul smiled and sent his own soothing feelings through the bond, making sure to kiss and stroke over wires as he wiggled his way down. He wanted it to feel good for Tracks.

     Tracks honestly did relax at that, letting his charge begin to build at the light, truly teasing touches to his wires. "Raoul . . ."

     "Easy Tracks, lemme make you feel good, okay?" He stroked over everything he could get, applying more pressure to the most sensitive spots. Finally, he managed to get down where he wanted and rubbed at the wires between his hips.

     Tracks shuddered slightly, spreading his legs a bit more to let Raoul get at the protoform and wiring better. His cooling fans kicked on and he was certain Raoul could feel the heat pooling off his metal.

     Raoul of course grinned, wiggling his fingers between the wires in the spots he knew couldn't be reached by anything but human-sized hands. After teasing Tracks up a bit that way, he pulled away, stroking a hand over the cover he knew led to his goal.

     Tracks twitched again and had to stop himself from tightening his legs, giving a slightly breathless little grunt-chuckle as his spike pressurized behind it. "Raoul- wait, I just- thought of something."

     He pulled away, "Yeah Tracks? What's up?" He was excited himself, his dick happily perking between his legs, but he'd wait for his mate.

    Tracks sat up a bit, carefully, and honestly smirked with amusement at Raoul's obvious excitement. "I don't want to hurt you. I have this- Sunstreaker sent it to me as a prank, and I hadn't had the chance to get rid of it . . ." He was honestly flushing a bit. "But it should keep me from . . . catching you between my legs and ruining this for both of us."

     Raoul chuckled, at Tracks. "That's a good idea." He smiled, "It'd save the fun from ending too fast accidentally."

     Tracks got up around him to fetch the object from his closet, returning a moment later to settle just as carefully right back in front of Raoul, legs spread apart for him. He leaned over his mate awkwardly to fasten the spreader bar to his legs.

     Raoul grinned at that, and took to happily tweaking a few wires playfully while Tracks was focused elsewhere.

     Tracks' fans hiked up again and he made a soft squeak of pleasure, trembling a bit but already fastened enough that he couldn't clench. He fell back to support himself on his hands. "Raoul!"

     He kissed the other's leg. "Yes, Tracks . . . ?" He playfully asked, wigging his fingers in spots he wouldn't have trusted to reach otherwise.

     "Fragging- " Tracks' cables vibrated with effort but he couldn't move them closer, shuddering under his mate's touch. It was Raoul's smug happiness as much as the teasing that made him finally retract his panel, freeing his spike and exposing his lubricating valve.

     Raoul chuckled, moving closer to pet at the spike, teasing between the connecting plates as much as rubbing the outer. He let himself move down to stroke at the outer edges of the valve once Tracks was 'calmed' enough.

     'Calm' was probably not the best word, as Tracks was more 'trembling and trying not to beg' than 'calm'. He made a valiant effort to spread his legs a little wider, inviting Raoul in, with a choked "Please," at the touches.

     He grinned and pushed the sides apart a little, seeing how much he could stretch it without having to truly push or hurting Tracks.

     "O-oh _fragging_ Primus _Raoul_!" Tracks honestly squirmed against him, unable to buck since Raoul was actually so much smaller than he was. "Yes, _that's it_ -"

     He laughed as he tripped a bit, getting the front of the mask honestly slicked up. Well, it was now or never. He did his best to get traction on the nearly soaked bed and pushed in slightly, shuddering himself as he felt the ooh so warm and slick and wow, this was so weird.

     Tracks outright _whined_ at that, EM field and the bond crackling with charge as he squirmed, feeling Raoul not just play with his rim but begin to penetrate him. He hadn't done this in a while and Raoul was so much more _textured_ than anything else he'd ever had inside him.

      Raoul could feel just how good it felt for Tracks, and couldn't help put push even further, he eventually reached the point where he couldn't get in with pushing from the outside, so he squirmed his arms a bit, and turned on the oxygen mask, chuckling at the bubbles he made when he exhaled.

     He didn't know _what_ that was but it was intense and _Primus Raoul had pushed all the way in_ and Tracks' valve rippled, the blue mech crying out and gripping the berth as he overloaded, pleasure wiping his EM field and the bond clean of all other thought and overwhelming him before slowly smoothing out.

     Raoul had gasped as the valve had clenched down around him in a way that was oh so weird, but oh so good as well. Combined with the bond pushing against him, he climaxed right alongside him. After a bit of calming down, His curiosity got the better of him and he squirmed a bit more, grinning when he found he could push himself further in with the right movements.

     " _O-oh Raoul!_ What are you- _mate!_ " Tracks shuddered in the afterglow as his mate began to move again- and not back out, but farther inside his valve.

    Raoul knew there was probably something dumb about doing this sorta thing, but he found a part of the valve that was differently textured, something sorta sticking out and he couldn't help caressing it.

     Tracks tried to form a curse but ended up just crying out incoherently, frame spasming and valve rippling in another overload as Raoul pressed against his ceiling node like that. His legs were held frustratingly apart by the spreader bar, but he hadn't the processor power nor the strength to do anything about it.

     Raoul groaned happily at another warm ripple, joining his mate again. And relaxing back into the valve. That wasn't accounting for the normal movements of Tracks valve, and when it spasmed just right it sent him upwards further and he blinked as he obviously reached a different part, and realized much too late he couldn't get out. He couldn't move backward, and if he turned around he felt the opening that pushed him in here would shut if he moved his legs out of it.

     Tracks . . . honestly was sent into yet another spontaneous overload from the sudden pressure on _most definitely unused_ components, and he yelped, whining in the aftermath as the pleasure began to be too overwhelming. : _Raoul-wait-enough-concern?_ :

     : _Sorry-issues-don't think I can get back out_ : He stopped himself from moving entirely, unable to stop the bubbles when he exhaled though. But he did his best to slow his breathing down as much as possible.

     At the stillness Tracks was able to relax somewhat, though his calipers kept rippling, trying to push Raoul either out or further in, anything to get his legs out of that seal. The message soon sank in and he yelped, sitting up abruptly. "You what?!" The message came through just as clearly over the bond.

     Raoul winced a little, : _If I turn around I get stuck when that seal closes. And I can't get out if I don't turn around._ :

     Tracks took a shuddering cycle and did his best to settle back into the berth, systems still rippling and clenching, trying to get Raoul to pass one way or the other. : _You . . . you've actually passed a seal._ : He gave a shuddering, disbelieving laugh. : _Raoul, you're . . . do you know where you_ **are**? :

     : _No! I didn't even mean to get this far, it- Your valve kinda sucked me up in my afterglow._ : He facepalmed the best he could with the mask, forgetting that movement didn't help Tracks.

     Tracks shuddered at the quick _moves_ in his _gestation chamber_ and bit off a moan. : _Raoul, you . . . I was_ **not** _a valve virgin before you, there_ **is no other seal** _in that channel. You've gone past it, into- Primus hold still- into my gestation chamber._ :

     He stilled again, : _Ah, crap. I'm really sorry love. I just, I can probably try to get myself out, but I'm working against your body and oversensitivity._ :

     Tracks shuddered a bit and his helm thunked back against its shield as his optics offlined. : _I know, love, I know. Just- frag. How- could I let this happen? and why does it feel so good?_ : The last thought was _clearly_ not intentional, something that had fluttered through his mind while he had the bond open and promptly mortified him.

     Raoul did his best to send soothing feelings through the mortification, : _Easy, easy. I think, it was my fault. We can solve this perfectly well with just having a rope next time._ : He paused, : _You want me to try and get out myself and do my best to get past the sensitivity or you want to call a medic?_ :

     Tracks twitched. : _What in_ **Primus' name** _makes you think there will_ **be** _a next time?!_ :

     Raoul shot his arms out to try and stabilize from the twitch, which was a dumb idea. : _...The fact I really like this, and the fact you did too and I'd love to try this again but smarter?_ : Ultimately though, for Tracks' sanity, his frame took advantage of the twitch and Raoul was sent all the way inside, his way out closing behind him.

     Tracks shuddered at the further movement and then cried out again as Raoul was pushed all the way inside his gestation chamber, causing him to whine with pleasure and making him half-charged again. : _F-frag if you don't hold still I'm going to overload directly into stasis . . . how long do you have on that air tank?_ :

     Raoul winced, : _...It's a small one,_ : He checked his wrist, : _About twenty more minutes, more if I fall asleep, less if I panic_.:

     : _Well definitely don't panic._ : Tracks took a deep cycle. : _You might be able to get out on your own in that time, but if you fail, I don't want to be stasis-locked and unable to get help for you. As . . . mortifying as it is, we should . . . probably call a medic._ :

     : _I physically cannot call a medic._ : He reminded, : _Maybe just get them on the line and have it so they can remotely monitor you, so that well, if I manage to get out I can tell them we fixed it, but otherwise they can come help if you're in stasis?_ :

     Tracks rolled his optics. : _Yes, because it's so much less embarrassing to call them and say that not only is my mate stuck in my gestation chamber, but we're trying to fix it ourselves but I might pass out so please come when that happens._ :

     Raoul chuckled a little, : _Yeaaahhh ... Probably just straight up say interfacing problem and then tell them more when they get here?_ :

     Tracks groaned a bit. : _I'm going to request Ratchet . . . surely he's seen something more insane than- what are you_ **doing** ?:

     : _Sorrry mate, I laughed a little_ : He choked down more laughing and just smiled.

     No doubt he could feel the tremors of Tracks' body around him as the blue mech just called the medics and asked to speak with Ratchet.

     Raoul just did his best to stay still, even if he was getting a little stiff and he wanted to shift. He was honestly starting to doze a little, It was warm, and suprisingly soft in here... He should not sleep in here though, Tracks would kill him if his air supply didn't run out.

     Tracks twitched around him as he got off the comms. : _Raoul, what are you doing?_ :

     : _What do you mean?_ : He asked, trying to wake himself up a little more. : _Wasn't doing anything_ :

     Tracks shifted and whined slightly. : _You're doing_ **something.** :

     : _Tracks, the only thing I'm doing besides falling asleep is breathing._ :

     : _Don't you_ _**dare**_ _fall asleep in there,_ : Tracks demanded fiercely and gripped his berth again, trying not to shake. : _You're moving._ :

     : _I'm breathing love. I can't stop that movement._ : He grinned again, not moving at all, : _See?_ : He pushed how his feelings and movements through the bond, : _I'm just breathing. If you told Ratchet whats happened I could probably overload you again and you could relax in stasis_ :

     Tracks groaned softly and let his helm rock back again. : _He's on his way . . . Primus, love . . . it's just this endless_ **teasing** . . .:

     The door pinged and then opened, and Ratchet honestly stopped as soon as it was shut to stare. ". . . . I was wondering how you managed an interfacing accident with a human mate that required _my_ presence . . . Where _is_ Raoul?"

     Tracks winced and shuddered, calipers flexing around his mate. "Ah . . . well . . ."

     Raoul just couldn't stop the chuckling this time. It was too funny! And he could, even if the voices were warped, hear the two talking.

    Tracks shuddered, unable to finish a sentence he hadn't truly started, giving a deep whine and spasming on the berth, both mortified and aroused. ": _Raoul!_ :" He cried both through the bond and aloud.

     Ratchet stared at him blankly for a moment before horrified realization spread across his face. "You _didn't._ "

     He forced himself to stop, even if chuckles continued to slip out sometimes, : _Sorry!_ :

    "He's inside of you." Ratchet deadpanned and sighed when Tracks weakly nodded. "How far?"

    ". . . In my defense, it wasn't the plan, and I thought the whole thing was _absurd_ -" Tracks' voice went high on the last word as Raoul chuckled.

    Ratchet pinched his chevron. "How. Deep."

    ". . . . Gestation chamber."

     Raoul was honestly proud of himself right now. Technically he had gone where no other human had gone before. And no other was ever going there if he had any say in it.

     Ratchet honestly facepalmed a bit and groaned. "Well, since you're obviously quite a bit charged up still, I can either beat it out of you, give you a shot that will take away your charge but also make you feel ill, or put you to stasis to remove him. I assume he's still awake and listening?"

     Tracks whined slightly. "V-ery much so."

     : _I love you!, When you do wake up you I should be out!_ : Raoul grinned and happily pet the sides of the chamber, especially stroking over the seal to the valve channel itself.

     ": _ **Raoul!**_ :" Tracks cried out and shook through another overload, his systems being knocked down into stasis despite his attempts to the contrary, going limp on the berth.

     Ratchet looked at him and then at the plating over his gestation chamber with deep disappointment. "Well. I hope to Primus you can still hear me through him or you're quick on the uptake, Raoul. I'm going to slip a tool up his valve into that chamber with you, and I want you to grab it, pull it to let me know you have it, and then hold on as I pull you back out." He opened up his bag to search for the specific tool he wanted.

     Raoul just nodded, getting the general gist of what the other had said, and moved about so he could see the seal as best he could.

    Ratchet removed the spreader bar first and then settled himself between Tracks' ankles at the best possible angle to feed the long, thin tool into his valve, holding it apart with clinical digits. He used a deep level scan to aim directly at Raoul's heat signature through Tracks' gestation chamber's seal and slowly inserted the tool into there.

     Raoul, sure enough, found the tool easily and did tug it a bit, and then held on tight. He hoped having his arms up would make it easier for the seal to open up to allow him out.

    Ratchet just as slowly drew him back out, letting Tracks' natural lubrication do the work of keeping him safe otherwise. The seal opened grudgingly around Raoul and luckily was just as stasis-locked as its owner, just shifting around and not actively reacting to his presence- or absence. Ratchet held the tool up in front of him to give the dripping human a long, disappointed look.

     Raoul just grinned awkwardly. "Hi. I had fun with that."

     Ratchet gave a deep sigh of disappointment and put him down in a tray. "I'm going to take you to the showers. You can beg someone else for clothing. Maybe that will teach you some sort of mortification for _nearly suffocating in your mate's gestation chamber._ I can't begin to tell you how horrific that would have been for everyone involved on so many levels."

    "Hey! I still got." He looked on his wrist. "About 17 minutes of air!"

    "And he's not going to wake up for a few hours." Ratchet deadpanned and picked him up, carrying him and all his tools out to the public showers. "Have fun begging Kade for a robe."

    He grunted, "Gee thanks." He looked at Ratchet as he was dropped down. "Soo, you think a rope would be helpful for next time?"

 

 

 


	2. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul and Tracks' foray into valve spelunking has unexpected consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SECOND CHAPTER I PROMISED TWO MONTHS AGO

 

 

 

 

     Normally, Tracks was careful with his mate, for all Raoul was the more outgoing one. Humans were fragile, and it was easy to squish them by accident. Even in his recharge he tended to be quite still since bonding to Raoul. One morning a few weeks after their interfacing accident, Tracks had just time to pray Raoul was holding onto something in his cabin as he shot up and retched over the side of the bed, into Raoul's necessary trash bucket.

 

 

 

 

     Of course, for some reason Raoul had decided last night he had felt really clingy, like the blankets were too light... this resulted in him strapping himself into the seat belts and boy he was not regretting it. Waking up to being nearly flung around his mate's cabin was a one-of-a-kind way to greet the day. "Holy shit! What the fuck Tracks?!"

 

 

 

 

     Tracks pressed a hand to his windows, heaving and his mood soured by both his mode of wakeup and Raoul's shouting. The vibration of his vocoder trying to speak made him retch again and he resorted to the bond. : _I don't know- purging-_ :

 

 

 

 

     He reached to the front where the blankets fell and tugged them back up. wiggling through them until he found his phone and thankfully didn't drop it. Opening the messenger app. ::Ratchet Tracks purging come here have seatbelts::

 

 

 

 

     ::what the fuck does that mean, 'have seatbelts'? I'm on my way:: Was Ratchet's immediate reply. Tracks soon managed to stop purging and cycle for a few minutes, trembling a bit from his awkward positioning. His hand returned to his chestplate more gently. : _Are you all right, love?_ :

 

 

 

 

     "I'm fine, because y'know, I was wearing seatbelts..." He focused on the phone and typed ::I'm unhurt seatbelts r useful::

 

 

 

 

     ::I wasn't going to question that _you_ were fine, just- wait, where _are_ you?!::

     : _It might . . . be best . . . if you could get out. I don't want to toss you around against the belts too much._ : Tracks said, worried, tanks still roiling. He winced a bit as he sat back, no longer feeling in immediate danger of further purging.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul patted him, "I'm on it." He unbelted himself and carefully gathered all his stuff in the blankets and maneuvered to the opening, tossing it out and making sure he didn't leave anything before climbing out and falling onto the blanket pile.

 

 

 

 

     Tracks watched him and when he was down, offered him a hand to hug him, smiling weakly just as his door slid open to admit Ratchet. The medic had a full scanner and toolkit with him and sighed wearily at his first glimpse of them. "Raoul, is it necessary for you to sleep naked?"

 

 

 

 

     "Why should I wear clothes inside my mate?" He asked, not even realizing how dumb it sounded.

 

 

 

 

     Tracks winced as Ratchet groaned. "Raoul, you don't need to make it sound so lewd."

 

 

 

 

     "...Why not? It technically is that lewd-"

 

 

 

 

    " _Raoul!_ " Tracks scolded.

 

     Ratchet didn't even ask any questions before he began to scan the blue and red mech. "How do you feel now, Tracks?"

 

     "Better. It's not . . . . not likely to purge any second anymore. Still not good. Haven't had time to try energon yet." Tracks did his best to cover all the bases. "Mmm." Ratchet adjusted his scanner.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul honestly just moved over to the staircase off the bed and fetched a pair of boxers, not even bothering for real clothes as he headed back up and settled to lean on Tracks comfortingly.

 

 

 

 

     Tracks almost unconsciously put a hand down to curl affectionately around him. "Any ideas?" He asked Ratchet after a few minutes' silence. Ratchet was just staring at his scanner, and he didn't reply as he ran it again.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul squinted, "...Why are you redoing the scan, is the scanner broken or something?"

 

 

 

 

     Ratchet finished the scan and put it down, sighing and pinching the base of his chevron. "I have no fragging clue how you two idiots did this."

 

     "Did what?" Tracks asked, baffled.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul squinted, "Two?? I can see me doing a dumb shit but Tracks?"

 

 

 

 

     "Well, he did mate to you." Ratchet said blandly, earning himself a glare from the Corvette.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul gave Ratchet the finger for that, but made a face as his stomach rumbled. "I'm gonna grab some coffee and a burrito I'll be right back." He moved slowly to get off of Tracks but moved faster as he went into the kitchen, not even heating the burrito or the coffee as he rushing back to tracks.

 

 

 

 

     "Well, now that you're back." Ratchet said with a huff of feigned impatience and a particular glint in his optic that made Tracks tense up. "As I said I have no idea how you accomplished this, but Tracks seems to be carrying." Tracks froze. "What?"

 

 

 

 

     Raoul promptly started choking on his burrito to the point Tracks honestly had to help him out. He wheezed slightly with a "what?" once he could breathe.

 

 

 

 

     Ratchet waited until he too was satisfied the human was breathing correctly before straightening up and nodding. "Your mate's carrying, Raoul. With the strength of the spark and how his chamber has adapted to it, it could result in twins."

 

     "Twins?" Tracks echoed, optics wide.

 

 

 

 

     "Hold on hold on, back up. How the fuck is Tracks carrying and how the flying shit did I knock him up???"

 

 

 

 

     "I quite literally just told you I have no idea." Ratchet's optics twitched and he suddenly groaned. "Or . . . I just thought of this, and I wish I didn't have to consider it, but your little stunt with . . . spelunking in your mate's valve. That might have triggered something."

 

     It was Tracks' turn to choke a bit, but fortunately, his tanks had settled a bit and he didn't need to purge again.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul snorted a bit and tried not to laugh at Ratchet's face, "Okay okay, so that is the most hilarious way to explain that. But if that knocked Tracks up... what the fuck are we gonna do? I heard that you guys use transfluid as building blocks in those classes you made me take, and I wouldn't be able to do that."

 

 

 

 

     "True. With your size that amount of output would be rather impossible." Ratchet mused, and Tracks, who had finally grabbed the energon cube on the nightstand, coughed into it.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul gave Ratchet a look. "Look, look I know I have a comparatively small dick but you don't have to rub it in."

 

 

 

 

     "Your entire frame isn't the size of the average spike. Calm down." Ratchet said blandly and Tracks facepalmed, but the medic went on, steamrolling over any arguments. "I'll make you up some supplements since it isn't as if you have a third to take over that element. You could get a surrogate if you wanted to, though that third mech would then contribute some CNA to the bit's appearance. It would be minor, possibly unnoticeable if it were another speedster." He shrugged.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul hummed... "So... technically if we picked a surrogate right I could essentially have my half be whatever frame type I picked, if the mech accepted?"

 

 

 

 

     Tracks gave Raoul a look. "I am not fragging a tank, Raoul." He said firmly. 

 

      Ratchet snickered aloud. "Actually, I'll leave you two to discuss that and I'll get you the supplements later today, since I imagine this will take a few days to arrange. The sooner you get more materials in there the better." He quickly packed up and left them to their argument.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul threw up his hands, "I wasn't gonna suggest a tank! I was actually gonna suggest you frag a seeker. 'Cause one they're hot and two come on, flying car babies would be so cool!"

 

 

 

 

     "Or a complete disaster. Raoul, do you even understand- you realize my frame type tends to have _litters_? If any of our bits turned out with seeker frames, do you have any idea how hard it would be to keep track of them?"

 

 

 

 

     He shrugged, "No?? All I know is humans usually just have one to two kids at a time."

 

 

 

 

     Tracks groaned softly. "Ratchet said twins, so most likely we only have two, but for frag's sake, Raoul. With any extra material, if we merged enough, another could be added on. Speedsters like me can have six or seven at a time. I've heard seeker clutches can be up to ten. They're going to be a handful anyway, particularly since you . . ." He gave Raoul a slightly helpless look. "You're not exactly of a size with me, love. Which is, after all, the root of the problem here."

 

 

 

 

     He huffed a little, "Fine fine, who would you suggest then."

 

 

 

 

     Tracks hardly had to think. "Sunstreaker, or Knock Out. Neither of them will expect anything from us afterward, and they are both speedsters of similar frames, which will reduce how much they can affect our little ones." He softened a bit and offered Raoul a hand to pick him up.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul got on the others hand happily, "Yeah, don't you think you should pick someone to even out the vainness? Else y'know, our kids will be fucking insane with their appearance."

 

 

 

 

     "Isn't that what you're for? Besides, they'd only be contributing building materials." Tracks nuzzled him. "They wouldn't be able to affect personality at all- that would be all you and me."

 

 

 

 

     He seemed to relax a little and gave Tracks a kiss. "So... I'm gonna need a new burrito, and more coffee since I kinda choked on it."

 

 

 

 

     Tracks chuckled and mock groaned. "You tell me this after I've gone to the trouble to pick you up. I suppose you want me to carry you to your kitchen as well?"

 

 

 

 

     Raoul cheekily sat down. "I don't know, I mean you can stay if you want me to starve." He teased back.

 

 

 

 

     "Or you could go yourself, and not have your mate who just purged over the side of the bed carry you places." Tracks was already moving to get up, tucking Raoul close to avoid dropping him as he got up and stretched as well as he could. It only took a few steps for him to deposit Raoul on his own counter, which partially served as the other's high kitchen.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul made sure to rub the others hands, "Yeah. I'm probably gonna give you a polish once I'm awake."

 

 

 

 

     "Hmm. I'm never going to turn that down." Tracks purred to him and gave him a nudge. "Go get yourself some food. Once we sit down we should talk more about surrogates, if we want to use one. Ratchet can get me supplements instead."

 

 

 

 

     Raoul smiled, "Yeah yeah, I gotcha." He settled on the table and actually cooked the burrito this time, making a nice cup of coffee and settling where he could be next to Tracks and enjoy his meal.

 

 

 

 

     Tracks fetched himself a mix of low and medium grade energon and more mild iron shavings rather than copper as he favored, and settled as well in comfortable silence for a while. "Would you want to try a surrogate?" He asked, finally, point-blank.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul sipped on his coffee. "Yeah, but I'd prefer Knock Out, red's less clashy then yellow or gold, to be honest. And also. It's still up to you, I'd definitely enjoy watching you with another mech as long as your sparks still mine." He winked at the other.

 

 

 

 

     "That's fair." Tracks sipped his energon and shot him an affectionate smile. "And it always will be yours. I would suggest Mirage, but I'm not certain what his current arrangement is now that he's actually dating Hound . . . and his blue and white would work well, as well, and the racerframe may lend to the flight that you enjoy so much." He smirked a bit at his mate.

 

 

 

 

     Raoul chuckled, "I think Hounds already knocked him up. Last I checked from the grapevine."

 

 

 

 

     Tracks laughed aloud. "I'm not surprised, Mirage can be a bit insatiable. Knock Out may be easier to manage, for all he's an ex-Decepticon. I'm fairly certain he and Breakdown have more of an open relationship, too."

 

 

 

 

     Raoul nodded, "Yeah, and honestly we could probably ask both y'know, switch out, so each could have plenty o time with their own lovers."

 

     That hadn't occurred to Tracks and he tilted his helm in consideration. "That's true- the CNA to contribute to building doesn't need to be consistent, it's all compatible across the species, my systems will sort through where to fit everything by themselves." He arched an optic ridge at Raoul. "But you'd be sharing with two other mechs."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "I'd also get to watch you get fragged and overload from an angle where I could easily see your face for once." he pointed out.

 

 

 

 

     Tracks opened his mouth and then shut it, thoughtfully. "That's true. You've never actually seen my face clearly, have you?" He mused. "Down so close to my chest or my array, you couldn't."

 

 

 

 

     Raoul smiled, "Exactly, I get to have an amazing view, you get to have a satisfying valve frag, and you don't have to worry about supplements."

 

    Tracks gave him a speculative look and then a slow smirk grew on his face. "There's that- and they both tend to have some very _interesting_ toys that you might be able to make use of in the meantime, so you're not left completely untouched."

 

  

 

     Raoul grinned even wider. "See? When do you think we should get in contact?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . . and we actually have a few more followup ones planned featuring their surrogates now . . .


End file.
